starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
GR-75 medium transport
350,000 (new) * 125,000 (used) |modifier= |hidet= |sysmods= |length= 90 meters (295 ft 3 in) |side=30 meters (98 ft 5 in) |height=20 meters (65 ft 7 in) |mass= |max accel=900 G |mglt=20 MGLT |max speed=650 km/h (404 mi/hr) |maneuverability= |engine= |hyperdrive=Class 4.0 |hdrange= |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Rated 240 SBD |hull=Rated 160 RU |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=Standard: *None Modified: *Twin fire-linked laser cannon turrets (4) |complement= |bays= |escapepods= |crew=*Crew (6) *Gunner (1) *Up to 12 freight handlers |skeleton= |passengers=*90 (without freight) *40 (with freight) |capacity=19,000 metric tons (18,700 long tons) |cargohandling= |consumables=6 months |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |hideu= |availability= |role=*Transport Modified versions: *Shuttle *Fuel tanker *Fire ship *Salvage ship *Landing craft *Hospital ship |firstuse= |retired= |era= |affiliation=*Alliance to Restore the Republic *New Republic |modules=}} The GR-75 medium transport, or Gallofree medium transport, was a clamshell-hulled transport made by Gallofree Yards, Inc. Many of these transports served the Alliance Fleet throughout the Galactic Civil War, and played a big role in the evacuation of the Rebellion's Echo Base during the Battle of Hoth. Characteristics First crafted as a civilian transport, the GR-75 was also used by freight drivers and shipping firms to haul cargo. The GR-75's outer hull was like a thick shell with the inside fully open for cargo pods. This open-space design could fit up to 19,000 metric tons (18,700 long tons) of freight into the 90 meter (295 feet) long ship. Modular cargo pods greatly sped up the loading and unloading process. When the transport was at its cargo capacity, a magnetic shield locked the modules in place, while at the same time kept out the vacuum of space. The stock model had room for ninety passengers, but almost all ships traded it for more freight storage. Focused wholly on heightening freight room, GR-75 transports were armed with four turreted twin laser cannons, a deflector shield produced by the shield generator pod above the stern,Star Wars: Chronicles a Class 4 hyperdrive, and a sublight engines which could reach a top atmospheric speed of 650 kilometers per hour (404 miles per hour). While uncostly, the GR-75 was well-known for its high maintenance needs. Some of these ships were used as shuttles for high ranking Rebel Alliance staff. History Many GR-75 transports were bought by the Rebel Alliance for their low cost and a steady stock of spare parts. The ships had hulls impenetrable by Imperial sensors and were also outfitted with sensor jammers, making them undetectable to Imperial sensors, thus lowering the likelihood of Imperials finding Rebel supply runs. Not meant for combat, GR-75s were commonly set at the middle of Alliance fleet formations and relied on help from starfighters in blockade-running missions. After Gallofree Yards went bankrupt in 3 BBY, the bulk of the leftover stock of ships found its way into the Alliance fleet. One of the most noteworthy actions done by GR-75s was the evacuation of Rebel personnel during the Battle of Hoth. More than half of the GR-75s were destroyed, as the Imperial blockade proved too much for the Rebel defenses, though thirteen left soundly, owing to the escort afforded by the X-wings of Rogue Squadron, as well as the covering fire given by the V-150 anti-orbital ion cannon. The Alliance used the GR-75s for almost any purpose they could find and the ships became so widespread that they became known as Rebel medium transports. They were mainly used to ship supplies, gear, and troops. Some were tweaked to be fuel tankers for long range starfighter missions or for smaller ships. They also were used as kamikaze vessels, as was shown during the assault on the Fondor shipyardsStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike and the Battle of Endor, where they worked as fire ships and were loaded with explosives.''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (novel) Appearances *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references }} Category:Gallofree Yards, Inc products Category:Rebel Alliance starship classes Category:New Republic starship classes Category:GR-75 medium transports Category:Transport classes